


Finding David

by sonlali



Series: Cuddling Ficlets [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: david and patrick have just moved into their house and are unpacking. patrick can't stand to be away from david.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Cuddling Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614172
Comments: 38
Kudos: 236





	Finding David

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missgeevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/gifts).



> prompt fill for missgeevious from [this cuddling prompt list.](https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/post/190450918007/cuddling-prompts-send-me-a-and-ill-write-a) thanks for the prompt!
> 
> 3\. On the floor
> 
> miss gee, it has been so long that you may have forgotten you even prompted this, but here's some cuddles! <3

Patrick wipes his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand and takes a long pull from his water bottle. He’s finally finished unpacking all the dishes and cookware, which had taken a surprisingly long time considering how infrequently he and David prepare meals at home. Why do they even have so many pots and pans? Maybe they should start cooking more. He smiles to himself at the thought of cooking with David in _their_ kitchen in _their_ new home. Patrick makes a mental note to look up some beginner recipes that they could try together. 

Patrick pulls up his mental checklist to determine what he should work on next. He could find the box with sheets and make up their bed. Or maybe he could start hanging up his clothes. That shouldn’t take him too long, and it would probably be a good idea to stake his claim on his half — quarter if he’s being realistic — of the closet space before David’s clothes fill up the entire space. 

David has probably already started unpacking his clothes. He had been complaining as they drove over that his designer pieces aren’t meant to be crammed into boxes without any room to breathe. He had packed each item away with the tragic air of a parent sending their child off to college. 

Patrick digs his phone out of his pocket to check the time. He’s surprised to see that it has been over an hour since they arrived at the new house, which means that it has also been an hour since he’s last seen David. They had split up as soon as they — read: Patrick — finished carrying in the last of the boxes so that they could divide and conquer, but Patrick isn’t actually sure where David disappeared to. He’s surprised David hasn’t wandered into the kitchen hoping for a snack yet. 

Patrick is starting to get that antsy, restless feeling that he always experiences after too much time away from David. It’s like his body begins to squirm uncomfortably when David isn’t close enough to hold, his limbs aching to reach out and feel soft sweaters and warm skin. He visualizes his mental checklist again and knows that he really should get back to unpacking. There’s too much to do to warrant a break already, but on the other hand, it has been 73 minutes since he last kissed his husband. Patrick adds a new item to the top of his list.

☐ Find David

And, well, it’s important to follow the list, so it seems that his next task has been decided. Patrick exits the kitchen with the intention of heading upstairs. David will probably be either unpacking clothing or organizing toiletries. However, he only makes it as far as the living room before finding David. 

Patrick stops and leans against the doorframe, taking in the sight before him. David is sitting cross-legged on the living room floor surrounded by the disassembled pieces of an IKEA shelving unit. He’s bent over his phone with his brows furrowed, his gorgeous mouth twisted into a frown. Patrick admires his husband’s profile until the restless feeling under his skin can no longer be ignored. He crosses the room and drops a hand to David’s shoulder.

“Glad that while I’ve been busy unpacking, you’ve upturned a box and are browsing on your phone,” Patrick teases as he takes a seat beside David on the floor, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Excuse me, that is a completely inaccurate assessment of the situation!” David sputters indignantly. 

“Oh, is that so?” Patrick grins and leans further into David’s side. The restless feeling is transforming into a pleasantly warm buzz, a fluttery feeling in his belly. 

“For your information, I am building this shelving unit!” David waves his hands over the mess of pieces before him. “Or… I am trying to at least. These instructions are completely useless, so I was trying to google it.”

Patrick’s heart expands almost painfully. He wonders distantly how it is physically possible that he falls even more deeply in love with David each day. David is sitting on the floor — a seating choice inherently undignified for anyone who is not under the age of three or an animal, David had once said — attempting to build a piece of IKEA furniture, which Patrick is certain is something David has never before done. But Patrick hates assembling furniture and had been complaining about it earlier, so David is looking up tutorials on his phone, and Patrick loves him so much. 

“How very generous of you, David, but I, uh…” Patrick suppresses a smile, but he can’t resist teasing just a little. “I can’t help but notice that the instructions are upside down.” He gestures down to where David had tossed the instructions aside.

“Those could hardly be considered instructions!” David’s hands soar through the air, the gold wedding bands catching the light from the window, and Patrick grabs one flying hand and kisses along the knuckles. David’s voice falters for a moment and the back of his neck pinkens slightly. “I think hieroglyphics would be a more accurate term for this utterly unhelpful nonsense.” 

“Oh, I see.” Patrick nods solemnly, just to watch David grow even more frustrated. 

“I’m pretty sure they didn’t even include all of the pieces in this thing! I can’t find the little 'L' thing anywhere.” 

“You mean the Allen wrench?” Patrick laughs.

“Okay, no. I refuse to accept that the building accessories have _human names_!” David’s eyebrows zigzag across his forehead as his face twists through about a dozen expressions of outrage and disbelief. 

David leans forward to retrieve the instructions, and Patrick catches a glimpse of something silver beneath the folds of David’s sweater.

“You sure you haven’t seen it, baby?” Patrick gives David’s hip a light smack. 

“What? What are you saying? What?” David’s head swivels on his neck as he scans the floor.

Patrick laughs again and pulls the Allen wrench out from underneath David. David’s mouth falls open comically and he leans forward onto his knees to give the patch of carpet where he had been sitting a look of great accusation. 

“What else you got hiding underneath there, David?” Patrick slaps David’s rear end playfully. “Your ass has already given me so many gifts, but I guess it still has some surprises, huh?” 

“Oh my GOD!” David squawks furiously, but a smile is twitching at the corners of his mouth. “You are the actual worst.”

Patrick surges forward with such force that he knocks David flat on his back on the floor. David lets out a surprised _oh_ , but his arms wrap around Patrick automatically, cocooning Patrick in a warm, familiar, perfect hug.

“I love you, David,” Patrick murmurs into his collarbones, inhaling deeply and sighing. 

“I love you, too.” David’s voice is low and intimate, slightly bemused but still so full of affection. 

“Thank you for trying to assemble furniture.”

“Well. I didn’t actually do much.” David’s shoulders rise in a shrug, jostling Patrick from where he is nuzzling against David’s throat. 

“You do so much, David.” Patrick kisses his favorite spot on David’s neck and curls himself around David, legs tangling together, arm squeezing around David’s waist, face burrowing into David’s neck. 

“Well, I…” David sounds pleased and slightly embarrassed. Patrick can perfectly imagine the small private smile David is tucking away, the way his eyelashes flutter as he blinks away the emotion. “I try.”

“You’re perfect.” Patrick moves impossibly closer, kissing just under David’s chin, and he feels like he’s floating on a cloud of happiness. He has just moved into his new house with his new husband who he loves _so_ much and he never thought he would get to have this life. He never thought he could have this much happiness. “I’m so glad I found you, David.”

Patrick updates his mental checklist with a very satisfied smile.

✅Find David

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
